worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Bugged
Bugged is the thirteenth episode in the Cars Toons series. Plot Red was watering his flowers when a bug flies up to his face. Red blew it away, but it came back. He tried blowing it more, but it was still coming back. He tried shaking it off, and even honking his horn, but it still wouldn't leave. Then, he tried to splash water on it, and it worked. He was happy, until he saw the bug on Stanley's statue. He was sad, as the bug was covered with water and couldn't fly. Red blows him dry, and he was able to fly again. Red watched the bug fly away, and went back to watering his flowers. However, the bug came back, with two more bugs. The bugs still bothered him, but he still continued watering his flowers. Characters *Red *Vroomaroundus Bugus Cast *Jerome Ranft as Red *Josh Cooley as Bug Credits * Director: Jeremy Lasky * Producers: ** Kim Adams ** Mary Alice Drumm * Excutive producer: ** John Lasseter ** Kevin Reher * Producer designer: Anthony Christov * Production Manager: A.J. Riebli III * Editor: Serena Warner * Music: Mark Watters * Story by: Rob Gibbs * Story supervisor: Max Brace * Story: ** Jeff Pidgeon ** Nick Sung ** Glenn Williamson * Story Manager: ** Courtney Casper ** Ryan Lynch * Story Coordinator: Emily Mollenkope * Editorial Manager: Susan Frank * Editorial Coordinator: Isabel Conde * Art and technical managers: ** Danielle Cambridge ** Richmond Horine * Art and technical coordinator: Meredith Hom * Art and tachnical P.A.s: ** Becca Friedman ** Kate Charlotte Hodges * Shading art director: Belinda van Valkenburg * Art: ** Garret Taylor ** Eastwood Wong * Sound editor: David Slusser * First assistant editor: Elizabeth Thomas Mantia * Assistant editors: ** Beth Barnette ** Nicole Deane ** Jimmy Lillard ** Nicole Vanderneut ** Andrew Vernon * Script cordinator: Rachel H. Slansky * Script P.A.: Jennifer J. Chen * Creative consultant: [Ward * Production finance: Michelle Liu Chung * Assistans to the director and producers: ** Crosby Clyse ** Valisa Dougherty ** Heather Feng-Yanu ** Michelle Moretta Lightner ** Tanya Oskanian ** James Roderick * Additional production support: ** Timothy Hahn ** Brice Parker ** Shelley Smith * Studio general manager: Amir Nasrabadi * Creative director: Dylan Brown * Supervising technical derector and CTO: Darwyn Peachey * Line producer: Lisa Bechard * Assciate production manager: Paddy Kelly * Layout and camera lead: Behzad Mansoori-Dara * Characters and sets lead: Serah Tosh von Fresen * Shading lead: Iain Morton * Animation lead: ** Claus N. Pedersen ** Jon Mead * Effects lead: Adam Harder * Lightning supervisor: Chris Fowler * Rendering and globach tech lead: Leo Chan * Animation and technical coordinatior: ** Steven L. Grover ** Tia Keri ** Oscar Peralta López * Layout, camra and stereo: ** Jennifer Mackie ** Juan García González * Animation: ** Joel Beaudet ** Michael Galbraith ** Guillaume Belanger ** Stewart German ** Michiel de Kraker]] ** Daniel Floyd ** Kyle Mohr * Characters and sets: ** Raine Anderson ** Sherrie Law ** Mathew Joonseo Park ** Aaron Barr ** Garpi Lo ** Bard Pitre ** Levi Harrison ** Stephen Midwinter ** Aaron Steadman ** Dylan Kurp ** Julie Pantoja ** Chu M. Tang * Lightning: ** Huillermo Arámbulo del Río ** Anne Hall ** Cory Bedwell ** Ivy Ho ** Antonio Carrasco Pinto ** Bertrand Bry-Marfaing ** Michael J. Manza ** Israel Yang ** Michael Cacciamani ** Pierre Pages * Effects: ** Ian Farnsworth ** Chris Mangnall ** Joanne Thiel * Rendering and stereo: ** Hoa Bui ** Nick Fowler ** M. Alexander Hartwin ** Ryan Bujnowicz ** Gina Chuang ** Justin Ottley * Production support: ** Joel Brandley-Fox ** Jewell Morelli ** Katherine Entis ** Jody Jessop ** Cheryl Smith ** Rebecca Whiting * Studio deparment managers: ** J. Craig Barry ** Stephen Hassard ** Sarah McNair ** Olivia Price * HR. Facilities, dinance and systems: ** Erik Barker ** Pia Edberg ** Karim Essabhai ** Aoife Hodnett ** Jordan McMillan ** Mark M. Pinder ** Jennifer Wyant * Skywalker Sound Desing: Tom Myers * Post production supervisior: Erick Ziegler * Pixar Recording: Vince Caro * Music Supervisior: Tom MacDougall * End credits: Catherine M. Kelly * Stereo consultant: Bob Whitehill * Image mastering: ** Erik Anderson ** Susan Brunig ** Mark Dinicola ** Dominic Glynn ** Robin Leigh ** Cynthia Slavens * Localization team: ** Cyntia Lusk ** Alex Marino ** Laura Meyer ** Jenn Ilene Nolan ** David H. Tanaka Trivia *This is the first Cars short not to feature dialogue. *It is also the only Cars Toons episode not to feature Lightning McQueen and Mater. Gallery Bugged01.png Bugged02.png Bugged03.png|Red blows the bug away. Bugged04.png|The bug lands on Red. Bugged05.png|Red honks to scare the bug away. Bugged06.png Bugged07.png Bugged08.png Bugged09.png|Red blows the bug dry. Bugged10.png Bugged11.png|The bug flies away. Cars-Shorty-Shorts-Bugged.jpg Bugged12.png|The bug comes back, with 2 others. pl:Bugged Category:Shorts Category:Cars Toons